


Psylocke - Chibi [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chibi, Drawing, Fanart, Traditional Media, deviantART, psylocke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Request from a friendI don't know much about Psylocke so I spent a lot of time searching pictures of her and adding my own chibi twist





	Psylocke - Chibi [Fanart]




End file.
